El Espíritu de Pandora
by Natsu M
Summary: Cuando Kagome miró a su alrededor y vio árboles arcoiris y manzanas azules, supo que algo andaba mal. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era ese tipo raro con sombrero que le encantaba molestarla? ¿Y ese guapo de ojos azules? Sí, bueno, ella no sabía en el problema que se estaba metiendo. ¿Proteger ella sola una dimensión desconocida y, además, lidiar con sus sentimientos? Ja, buen chiste.


¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, les traigo este proyectín por acá. Es una adaptación de un libro que estoy escribiendo, y como ya lo llevo bastante adelantado, creo que puedo publicarlo regularmente. Sin embargo, también estoy con Ghost Of You, así que este lo publicaré cada dos semanas si es que les gusta.

Les agradecería muchísimo que me dieran su opinión.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo para darle vida a mis locuras. La trama es completamente mía.

* * *

**El Espíritu de Pandora**

_Por Natsu M._

* * *

**Capitulo uno.**

Dejé la mochila a los pies de mi cama, sintiendo como mi espalda agradecía silenciosamente que hubiera quitado aquel peso de encima. Estiré mis brazos, buscando espabilarme aunque fuera un poco. Mi cabello, que en la mañana estaba pulcramente amarrado, ahora estaba totalmente enmarañado y despeinado. Suspiré, dejando escapar el aire que contenían mis pulmones en una clara señal de fastidio.

Mi cabeza dolía demasiado, y mis pies pedían a gritos un descanso. Estiré mis piernas cuando estuve acostada en mi cama, intentando relajar los músculos agarrotados por la fuerte práctica de deportes sumado a las clases de baile de la última hora. Anhelaba un baño, quizás en la bañera del cuarto de mi madre y con bastante espuma… Pero me sentía tan cansada, que prefería dejarlo para la noche.

Sentí un frío en mi cuello, por lo que de forma automática llevé la mano al lugar, donde encontré aquel collar que guardaba como si fuera un tesoro. Miré la pequeña corchea que reposaba en mi mano y colgaba de mi cuello. Eso había sido un regalo de mi padre, y según lo que me contaba mi progenitora, me lo había regalado desde el día en que nací… Era uno de los pocos recuerdos que guardaba de mi padre, aparte de ser algo tan mío, que sin él no me sentía _yo_; me sentía desnuda. Refunfuñé algo inentendible, cuando los golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me sobresaltaron.

–Kagome, hija ¿Estás bien?

Le respondí afirmativamente, con la cabeza enterrada en mi almohada, omitiendo por completo el hecho de que me sentía cansada en exceso. Murmuró algo que no entendí, y luego se alejó a paso lento de mi alcoba. Obligué a mi agarrotado cuerpo a levantarse, buscar una toalla y dirigirse hasta la habitación de mi madre. Abrí la puerta que ocultaba al baño del resto de la habitación, adentrándome en ella.

Los tonos rosa pastel del cuarto me encandilaron al encender las luces, mientras mi cuerpo parecía pesar más y más al divisar la bañera unos metros más allá del armario que contenía las esencias naturales para los baños de burbuja que mi madre amaba. Colgué la toalla en el perchero, y me dispuse a buscar mi esencia de vainilla, para echarle un par de gotas al agua tibia y relajarme.

Me sumergí cuando estuvo llena, sintiendo como poco a poco mis adoloridos músculos se relajaban y mis hombros se liberaban de la tensión acumulada de la pasada semana de clases. Me lavé el cabello con paciencia, disfrutando del delicioso aroma a frambuesas que mi champú despedía.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, mientras mi cabello era enjuagado y la espuma disuelta. Cuando me dispuse a salir de la bañera, ya había anochecido por completo. Me sequé y vestí casi por inercia, notando lo entumecidas y arratonadas que se encontraban mis extremidades. Sequé mi cabello con parsimonia, y cuando estuve lista, volví a recostarme en mi cama, anhelando un poco de tranquilidad.

Entonces, tomé entre mis manos la corchea, detallándola por primera vez en mis dieciséis años. Admiré casi con devoción la incrustación de cristal azulado entre el material del collar, llamando así mi atención un destello que venía del vidrio, pero parecía ser obra de mi imaginación.

Descubrí a punta de tacto, que tenía una minúscula inscripción por el lado de atrás. Con curiosidad, entrecerré mis ojos, buscando entender con mayor claridad las diminutas letras grabadas ahí. Esforzándome un poco más, logré leer la frase:

_"Podrán quitarnos el sueño, pero nunca las ganas de seguir soñando"._

Y entonces, todo se volvió negro.

Me quejé al sentir un punzante dolor atravesarme la sien, por lo que forcé a mis ojos a abrirse, encandilándome con la brillante luz del sol. Estiré mis brazos y hasta entonces noté el curioso tinte carmesí del césped bajo mi cuerpo. Me puse de pie, y comencé a caminar para examinar el lugar con la mirada, detallando los gigantes hongos de tres metros de altura, unos arbustos amarillentos de manzanas azules y una curiosa lagartija con unas alas dignas de una mariposa.

¿En dónde rayos me encontraba? ¿En _locolandia_?

Bufé cuando tropecé con una piedra (que, raramente, me insultó por patearla) y caí al suelo, manchándome el jeans con césped y llenándome la cara de tierra color moho.

–Auch–me quejé.

Escuché unas risas burlonas, que con gran facilidad podrían pasar por carcajadas. Molesta, levanté la mirada, me limpié el rostro y busqué con la vista al responsable de las burlas.

– ¿Perdida?

Más risas vinieron seguidas luego de esa frase.

–Eres muy distraída, enana.

Y aquella última palabra fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Me levanté de mi sitio, volteándome al instante. No había nadie a mi espalda, ni al frente… ni en ningún lado. Se repitieron las risas, pero procuré mentalizarme de que era una mala pasada de mi retorcido subconsciente.

–Mmm… creo que estás un poco sucia, _enana_.

Volteé por enésima vez el cuello, y entonces pude verlo.

Vestía un pantalón negro formal, entallado. Con una camisa manga larga blanca de botones, y una gabardina azul índigo sobre sus hombros. Reí cuando noté que calzaba unas _all star_ negras, contrastando con su corte rebelde e informal de cabello considerablemente largo. Corrió su flequillo, dejándome admirar esos ojos azul oscuro que destellaban sarcasmo y burla. Se acomodó el sombrero negro de copa, y me sonrió con sorna. Detallé su mandíbula cuadrada, sus cejas pobladas, su piel pálida, sus pómulos altos y su nariz aguileña… Todo en él denotaba seguridad.

¿Quién rayos era ese tipo?

– ¿Te traigo un babero, enana?

Pasó su mano por mi cabello, despeinándome en el acto. Le fruncí el ceño, sintiéndome enfadada de pronto. Algo tenía ese tipo raro, algo que lograba sacarme tan fácilmente de mis casillas.

– ¡Deja mi cabello en paz!–exclamé, enojada.

– ¿A la enana no le gusta que la despeinen?–se burló, nuevamente.

–No me digas enana… ¡No lo soy!–crucé los brazos, haciendo un mohín.

Se rió de nuevo, y en un parpadeó lo vi levitando a varios centímetros sobre mi cabeza. Fue inevitable no seguirlo con la mirada, y este al ver mi expresión conmocionada me sonrió cínico de nuevo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a mí y se sentaba como indio, aún _levitando_.

–Desde aquí si lo eres.

–Es que eres terco–murmuré con notable frustración.

–No soy terco–aterrizó frente a mí, y me sonrió burlón–. Soy Inuyasha, enana.

– ¡Que no soy enana!

–Entonces dime tu nombre, _enana_.

–Kagome–gruñí–. Un gran disgusto conocerte.

Un brillo de maldad pareció ocultarse en su mirada, pero luego desapareció tan rápido a como llegó. Me sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos y alineados dientes blancos. Me instó a caminar, ofreciéndome el brazo en un gesto tan galante que me pareció una burla. Lo ignoré, y seguí caminando a su lado sin hacer contacto con él.

Lo sentí mirarme durante unos minutos, y luego apartar la vista, chasqueando la lengua en un gesto raro y pensativo, como si sopesara alguna posibilidad. Seguimos caminando en silencio, esquivando de vez en cuando lagartijas con alas y mosquitos de color rosa. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, y escuché cuando chasqueó sus dedos, soltando una risilla malvada.

– ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

–Te ves mucho mejor en vestido.

Asustada, bajé la mirada a donde antes estaban mis cómodos jeans y mis zapatillas. Ahora, en vez de eso, traía puesto un pomposo vestido celeste digno de Alicia En El País de Las Maravillas (de Lewis Carroll), con todo y zapatos negros con calcetines blancos. Mi cabello ahora portaba un lindo lazo de color negro, que ni siquiera se veía por el tono azabache de mi cabello. Grité, estirando el traje que ahora portaba. Inuyasha simplemente se carcajeó, dándome a entender que él era el único culpable.

– ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

–Es mejor algo así–señaló mi vestido, riendo–, para un lugar como este. Te lo aseguro.

– ¡No me importa!–refunfuñé– ¡Podrías haberme avisado, al menos!

Rió de nuevo.

–No.

Miré nuevamente a mí alrededor, viendo el exótico y raro bosque que se extendía frente a nosotros. La curiosidad comenzaba a picarme, por lo que no pude evitar hostigar a punta de preguntas al tipo raro del sombrero.

– ¿Dónde estamos?

–Que te importa.

–Es en serio.

–Lo mismo digo.

Lo pellizqué, buscando venganza.

–Bien, bien, mocosa–gruñó–. Éste no es un lugar para jugar, ¿sabes? Pero no, no te diré el nombre.

Encarné una ceja, indignada.

– ¿Enfadada, enana?–me miró, ni me inmuté–. Bien, bien, estás en Chró̱mata

Se agachó junto a un arbusto amarillento y estiró sus manos para alcanzar una de esas raras y curiosas manzanas azules. ¿Qué clase de brujería era esa? Inuyasha me lanzó la manzana, con otra de sus muy sarcásticas sonrisas dibujadas en su rostro.

–Cómetela.

Obedecí, un poco insegura de lo que iba a hacer. Mordí la manzana, descubriendo que su textura era la misma que la de una roja. La única diferencia era que tenía un sabor más dulce, que las normales de _mi _mundo. Lancé el resto de la manzana al de ojos azules, con todas las intenciones de golpearlo en la cabeza. Se agachó, y la esquivó.

–Sabes que no podrás con…

– ¡INUYASHA!

Ambos nos volteamos a la vez, alarmados por el alarido que acabábamos de escuchar. Pude ver como una chica que podría ser quizás de mi edad, unos centímetros más alta que yo y con el cabello castaño por los hombros, se colgaba del cuello de Inuyasha. Este se la quitó de encima con una mueca de fastidio plasmada en el rostro.

– ¿Qué quieres, Sango?

La chica que reconocí como Sango le sonrió, y se corrió el flequillo recto, dejando a la vista sus preciosos ojos marrones.

–Midoriko te está buscando–sonrió con dulzura, en un gesto que iba única y exclusivamente dedicado a Inuyasha–. Está en la orden.

– ¿Orden?–me metí, sin querer– ¿Orden de qué?

–La orden de Pandora–respondió Inuyasha–. Luego te lo explico.

Entonces, la chica extraña de ojos marrones se dignó a mirarme, como si recién descubriera mi presencia. Me detalló con descaro, sin vergüenza; haciéndome sentir observada e incómoda. Recordé que ahora llevaba puesto un vestido pomposo y no mis jeans, por lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme cono niñita.

– ¿Quién es ella?–le preguntó al del sombrero.

–Kagome–respondimos a la vez.

Me reí con ganas, al ver el ceño fruncido de Inuyasha.

–Te diré Kag–me sonrió Sango–. Me encanta tu vestido.

Le fruncí el ceño a Inuyasha, quien fingió completa inocencia. Sango siguió hablando como se yo no asesinara con la mirada al tipo raro del sombrero, y él fingió que yo no lo miraba a él. Tomé impulso y me subí a su espalda, buscando darle un escarmiento al ponerme tan vergonzoso traje encima.

– ¿Por qué le pones ese sobrenombre?–murmuró, mientras tomaba los extremos de su gabardina de color índigo–Es feo.

–Lo sé, pero quiero decirle así. ¿Por qué no la llamas así?

–No.

Y de un rápido movimiento, Inuyasha me encerró en su gabardina.

Me retorcí, buscando mi anhelada libertad. Su gabardina desprendía su aroma a pino por doquier, por lo que estaba segura que terminaría ahogada con ese olor. Pataleé durante interminables minutos, pero parecían ignorarme. Sentí que me levantaba y me echaba al hombro, mientras de fondo se escuchaban las quejas de Sango que iban en mi defensa. Refunfuñé un par de insultos hacia Inuyasha cuando me dejaron caer y me estrellé contra el suelo, haciendo que el nudo de la gabardina cediera y se abriera por completo, dejándome en libertad.

– ¡Inuyasha!

El grito/regaño resonó por toda aquella desconocida habitación, mientras la responsable del alarido salía de entre las sombras. Tenía una presencia imponente, llevaba puesto un traje verde largo, con mangas tan amplias que parecían campanas. El cabello negro lo llevaba pulcramente amarrado en un moño, y sus ojos del mismo color de su pelo daban confianza con mirarlos.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a esta niña?–dijo, acercándose a mí y pellizcándome las mejillas–Es una niña adorable ¿No?–rió con ganas, ayudándome a levantarme– ¿Por qué la has encerrado en tu gabardina?

–Porque es una mocosa insoportable y enana–se burló el aludido–, que intentó subirse a mi espalda.

Sango rió, cómplice de la situación.

–Taisho, deberías aprender a tratar mejor a las mujeres.

–Midoriko, sabes que trato bien a las mujeres–replicó el del sombrero, recogiendo su gabardina y poniéndosela–. Simplemente, ella no se comporta como debería y molesta demasiado.

–Nunca cambiarás, cielo–se rió la que asumí como Midoriko–. Entonces dime, niña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– ¡Kag!–exclamó Ever, tirándoseme encima y botándome en el acto, sin dejarme pronunciar mi nombre _real_.

– ¿Kag?–repitió Tallulah, mirándome de arriba abajo– ¡Qué nombre tan raro!

–Su nombre es Kagome–murmuró con cierto recelo Inuyasha–. No le hagas caso a Sango, ya sabes como es.

–Así que Kagome ¿eh?–me miró con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Asentí, devolviéndole el gesto.

Me pellizcó nuevamente las mejillas antes de tomarme del brazo y guiarme hasta una habitación grande y oscura. En el centro se encontraba iluminada una larga mesa de madera, cubierta por tan sólo un sencillo mantel blanco. Tenía al menos dieciséis puestos, con la vajilla blanca de porcelana perfectamente acomodada frente a cada silla. Me instó a sentarme frente a ella, por lo que obedecí casi al instante. Al otro lado de la mesa, casi a diez puestos de distancia, se encontraba Inuyasha, con medio brazo metido en su sombrero de copa buscando quién sabe qué.

Sango había desaparecido, y nadie parecía notar su ausencia.

Escuché un chasquido de dedos proveniente de Inuyasha, con el que desapareció de mi vista, hecho que hizo que pudiera respirar con paz y tranquilidad. No es que lo detestara o algo parecido, pero con el _poco _tiempo que llevaba de _conocerlo… _Él lograba sacarme de quicio en menos de cinco minutos, y eso comenzaba a cansarme. Solté el aire, dejando notar el cansancio que andaba.

Los minutos pasaban con lentitud, hasta que Ever apareció con un esponjoso vestido rosa que me hizo tener náuseas. El rosa **jamás **había sido de mi agrado, y mucho menos si teníamos en cuenta de que yo nunca había sido una chica muy _femenina _que digamos. Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando no traer de vuelta el hecho de que andaba con un _muy _molesto y pomposo vestido digno de Alicia En El País de Las Maravillas.

Otro chasquido se escuchó en aquella habitación oscura, haciendo eco por todo el lugar. Sentí un _raro _peso en mi cabeza, y no tuve que levantar la mirada para saber de quien se trataba. Intenté tragarme los gruñidos que luchaban por salir de mi garganta, pero me fue imposible. El aludido se agachó un poco, lo suficiente como para dejarme ver la mueca de burla que estaba plasmada en su rostro, luego me mostró una taza de porcelana blanca con un líquido verduzco humeante dentro.

– ¿Quieres té?–me ofreció.

–No le habrás puesto veneno ¿verdad?

Midoriko y Sango rieron al unísono, como si fueran el público de la escena que estaba pronta a desatarse.

–No me interesa asesinarte, enana.

–No lo parece–él volvió a erguirse– ¿Quieres bajarte de **mi **cabeza?

–No, gracias–se acomodó, aplastando más el lazo negro y despeinándome en el acto–. Aquí estoy bien.

– ¡Qué te bajes!–grité, levantándome de golpe en la mesa.

–No seas tan malcriada, enana–rió.

Sin poder evitar que mi lado infantil e inmaduro saliera a flote, comencé a correr en círculos alrededor de la mesa; exigiéndole a Inuyasha que dejara mi cabeza en paz. La música de fondo eran las carcajadas de Midoriko y Sango, que creían que todo esto era un show cómico. Lo que más me sorprendía era lo _considerablemente _liviano que era Inuyasha, y el buen equilibrio que tenía para mantenerse sin problemas sentado sobre mi cabeza.

Me agaché, haciendo que el del sombrero cayera estrepitosamente al suelo y me llevara a mí con él. Aproveché la situación y comencé a jalarle el cabello, intentando darle otro escarmiento por todas las bromas y burlas que llevaba en mi contra hasta el momento.

–Niños, niños–murmuraba Midoriko, arrodillada frente a nosotros–. Cálmense y sepárense.

No supe a ciencia cierta en qué momento los lugares cambiaron, pero ahora era yo quien me encontraba contra la fría cerámica blanca del suelo, repartiendo patadas en un desesperado intento de quitármelo de encima. Así, pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos soltó al otro ni cedió el lugar. Escuchamos unas risas graves, masculinas, por lo que nos detuvimos y separamos para ver quién era el dueño de aquella profunda voz.

Sango nos miró con una mezcla de diversión y ternura que me revolvió el estómago, por lo que rápidamente me separé de Inuyasha. No me gustaba tener esa cercanía con un tipo que realmente llevaba casi horas de conocerlo, y menos que la gente nos mirara con insinuación. Me escondí detrás de Midoriko, buscando refugio de las bromas de Inuyasha y las miradas acusatorias de Sango. Una discusión se desató mientras yo me escondía tras la mujer de verde; insultos y gritos iban y venían.

–No es tu problema, Bankotsu.

Asomé la cabeza, mirando como Inuyasha y otro tipo (los que discutían, claramente) se retaban con la mirada. Aquel hombre era alto y robusto, incluso un poco más que Inuyasha. El cabello ébano lo llevaba largo, en una coleta. Vestía unos jeans negros, y una camisa blanca con botas que me parecían militares. Era en su totalidad opuesto a Inuyasha, con la seriedad plasmada a su rostro. Poseía rasgos más bruscos y varoniles, con una mirada tan oscura que me causaba temor. En su cara se veía una sombra de la barba que comenzaba a salir, en una clara señal de que era mayor que el del sombrero.

–Deja de ser tan insolente–devolvió el aludido–. Recuerda que sigo siendo tu superior, sin importar que Midoriko te haya ascendido de puesto.

–No me interesa el maldito puesto, Bankotsu–gruñó Inuyasha.

–Midoriko–murmuró mordaz, el que supuse Bankotsu–, aprende a controlar a tu hermanito ¿Quieres?

Mi curiosidad iba en aumento, por lo que salí de detrás de Midoriko, intentando no llamar la atención de los demás en la discusión. Sin embargo, fue inevitable que la mirada oscura de Bankotsu se clavara en mí como daga, atravesándome, como si le molestara mi presencia.

– ¿Quién es ella?–gruñó, mientras me señalaba acusatoriamente– ¿Qué hace en la Orden?

–Bankotsu, no es lo que…–intentó pronunciar Ever, como defendiéndome.

– ¿No es lo que parece?–terminó, con tono mordaz y mirada severa–Está **rotundamente **prohibido traer a personas ajenas a Pandora, y todos bien lo saben. Más tú, Midoriko–la miró con altanería– ¿Quién la trajo?

–Yo–murmuró Inuyasha, desafiándolo desde su posición.

–Excelente–sonrió con cinismo–, me parece excelente. Quería tener una excusa para echarte de la orden.

Quise abrir la boca para decir algo, ya fuera en mi defensa o en la de Inuyasha, pero no pude pronunciar absolutamente nada. El del sombrero me tomó en brazos sin que yo pudiera quejarme, y me echó sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con total tranquilidad, por aquel mismo largo y oscuro pasillo.

– ¡Espera!–se detuvo inmediatamente, y yo estiré (intenté) mi cuello para ver a Midoriko salir apurada del salón en el que antes nos encontrábamos.

–No me quedaré donde no me quieren–gruñó Inuyasha.

–Ignora a Bankotsu–rogó ella–. Todos queremos que te quedes.

–Es mi culpa–hablé desde el hombro de Inuyasha–. Yo debo irme, no tú.

Se escucharon unos pasos **bastante** fuertes, y luego como si lo hubiéramos llamado con la mente, apareció aquel tipo tan aterrador.

– ¿Por qué siguen aquí?

–Alto ahí, Bankotsu–interrumpió Midoriko–. Soy tu superior, y que seas miembro del consejo no te da derecho de botar a los miembros de la orden.

–Lo defiendes sólo por ser tu hermano–devolvió.

–No es de mi sangre–insistió–. De por sí Kagome pertenece a la orden.

Pegué un respingo al escuchar mi nombre en aquella frase. Le pedí _amablemente_ a Inuyasha que me bajara, a lo que se resistió un poco pero luego obedeció. Arreglé (bueno, intenté) mi pomposo vestido celeste, y miré con notable curiosidad la discusión.

– ¿En serio?–se burló– ¿Y bajo qué cargo la has puesto? ¿De bufón?

–Es mi sucesora–me acercó a ella, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros–. La he adoptado como mi hija.

–Estás loca, Midoriko.

¿Yo? ¿Hija de Midoriko y sucesora de la orden de Pandora?

–No puedo aceptar eso–murmuré, alejándome de ella–. Es demasiado.

–No te preocupes, mi niña–me sonrió, y sentí como si estuviera viendo a mi madre en ese momento–. Sé que podrás con ello.

–En ese caso–el tipo que intentó echarnos se acercó a mí, y con la vergüenza plasmada en el rostro me tendió la mano–; perdona las molestias. Soy Bankotsu.

Le esbocé una de mis mejores sonrisas, cegada por la belleza que recién descubría en sus rasgos.

–Kagome–tomé su mano y la estreché.

–Con que tengo sobrina nueva ¿eh?–sentí el brazo de Inuyasha en mi hombro, erizándome los vellos del cuerpo–. Tienes que conocer a tus hermanos… Er, bueno, ya conoces a Sango. Te falta Sesshomaru.

Me sentía un poco confundida, eran demasiados nombres y sucesos para un solo día. Ahora que todo estaba _resuelto_, Inuyasha me arrastró a la salida más cercana, donde la luz del sol ya había desaparecido, dándole lugar a la noche. Caminamos un poco, uno al lado del otro, sumidos en un completo y pulcro silencio digno de un cementerio. Hasta que mi torpeza se hizo presente y mi pie se enredó en una raíz, haciendo que cayera de cara al rojo césped bajo nuestros pies, torciéndome el tobillo como clara señal de mi _muy_ mala suerte. Mi –ahora– tío optó por llevarme en su espalda voluntariamente, al ver que duraríamos quizá el doble del tiempo en volver por mi pie cojeando.

– ¿Te he causado muchos problemas?–murmuré, abrazada a su cuello para no caer.

–Ni tantos–se rió con ganas, como si realmente le hiciera gracia mi pregunta.

– ¿Seguro?–asintió–Bueh, déjame en el suelo.

Se negó.

–Inuyasha, bájame.

–Te lastimarás más el tobillo.

– ¡QUE ME BAJES, DIJE!

Obedeció sin chistar, poniéndome con delicadeza sobre la tierra. Mis dedos picaron, y llevada por un impulso chasqueé mis dedos y el suelo bajo mis pies comenzó a alejarse poco a poco. Mis ojos se habían cerrado por inercia, por lo que los abrí, encontrándome con que ahora levitaba tal y como lo había visto hacer a Inuyasha.

– ¡Oh, Dios mío!–chillé, tapándome la cara.

Y en menos de un segundo, Inuyasha se encontraba tomándome de las manos, también levitando.

–Tranquila–murmuró con una sonrisa, me miraba con un sentimiento tan intenso que no supe identificarlo bien.

Cerré mis ojos, buscando confianza, pero al abrirlos ya todo había desaparecido: Inuyasha, esa dimensión, Midoriko, Pandora, Bankotsu… **todo**. Me encontraba en mi habitación, en la misma posición que cuando pronuncié la inscripción. Parecía ahora un sueño, una ilusión lejana y pasajera.

– ¿Qué ra…?

Y en ese preciso instante, mi madre decidió hacer acto de presencia en mi habitación, abriendo la puerta de golpe y pegándome el susto de mi vida, por lo que terminé de cabeza en el suelo. El corazón me latía desbocado, y mi garganta se encontraba seca.

– ¿Estás bien, Kagome?

–Auch–me quejé, levantándome del suelo–. Podrías haber tocado, mamá.

Me miró ceñuda, con sus manos en sus caderas y esa expresión de madre enfadada que te dice que están a punto de asesinarte. Tomó asiento en mi cama, cruzando los brazos en el proceso, por lo que yo la imité y me senté correctamente. Mi rostro se plasmó de inocencia, intentando que no me acribillaran antes de siquiera cumplir los veinte.

–Llevo llamándote casi media hora y tú no contestas–regañó–. Así que no me vengas con que _al menos toque antes de entrar_, cuando tú ni siquiera tienes la delicadeza de contestarme. Nunca te reclamo que prefieras a tu maldita tecnología que pasar un rato con tu pobre madre, que se parte la espalda por traerte un pedazo de pan para que comas y vivas bien. Simplemente venía a decirte que ya me iba a trabajar, que cambié de turno con una compañera… ¡Pero sencillamente vienes me reclamas todo esto!

–Mamá…–intenté interrumpirla, mareada de su sermón.

–Y sé que estás en tu adolescencia y que tienes que disfrutarla y que prefieres quizá a tus amigos antes que a mí, pero creo que al menos podrías tener un poco de…

Un destello en mi escritorio llamó mi atención, haciéndome olvidar por completo que mi madre estaba dándome el sermón de mi existencia. Entonces, pude distinguir del destello la manzana azul que reposaba perfectamente sobre un sobre blanco, encima de mi desordenadamente perfecto escritorio. Mi quijada por poco y va a dar al suelo, por lo que no me percaté de cuando mi madre salió dando un portazo. Me levanté a paso apresurado, sintiendo la adrenalina y el temor correr por mis venas con frenesí. Tomé entre mis manos la manzana, la _real_ manzana azul. La dejé de nuevo sobre la superficie de mi escritorio, y tomé el sobre blanco, que despedía el olor recién conocido de pino perteneciente a Inuyasha. Abrí el sobre, e intenté no caer de bruces al suelo al detallar los perfectos trazos.

**"No sabía que aprendías así de rápido, pero creo que es una ventaja. Por esta vez dejaré pasar el hecho de que me dejaras hablando solo. Además, te aviso que ya no pienso que eres torpe… Ahora estoy completamente seguro de ello. Bueh, la manzana te la envía Ever. Espero que recuerdes tus responsabilidades con Pandora.**

**PD. Necesitas clases, _enana_."**

**–Inuyasha.**

Suspiré, dejando escapar el aire que estuvo contenido en mis pulmones durante todo el tiempo en que leí la carta.

Entonces, supe que mi _aburrida _vida no volvería a ser como antes.

* * *

¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Bien, mal, regular?

Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. La verdad es que en esto llevo trabajando más de un año, y aunque la historia original es algo diferente, es más o menos así. Incluso el nombre original es diferente.

Háganme saber su opinión, consejos, críticas, tomatazos en un review.

¡Los quiero! Un abrazo.


End file.
